1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a robot cleaner moving to a position indicated by a remote device, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A robot cleaner (also called a cleaning robot) is an apparatus that automatically cleans a region to be cleaned (hereinafter referred to as a cleaning region) by suctioning impurities, such as dust, etc., from a floor while autonomously traveling about the cleaning region without user intervention.
In accordance with a conventional robot cleaner, if a user desires to first clean a specific position from among the entire cleaning space, the user must directly confirm a current position of the robot cleaner, and then must move the robot cleaner to the specific position using a remote device.
However, assuming that the user does not recognize the current position of the robot cleaner, the user must directly find the robot cleaner. If the robot cleaner is located under furniture such as a sofa or bed, the user may have difficulty in easily finding the robot cleaner.
In order to move the robot cleaner to a specific position, the user must directly manipulate traveling of the robot cleaner using a remote device.